USMC
Information The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to deliver combined-arms task forces rapidly. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. In the civilian leadership structure of the United States military, the Marine Corps is a component of the United States Department of the Navy, often working closely with U.S. naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure the Marine Corps is a separate branch. In Call of Duty 1, 2 and 3 They fought in the World War II against the Axis in many battles and many places, one of them being France during the D-Day. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare General Shepherd sent more than 30,000 marines to Iran to find Khaled Al-Asad. The game centers in the marine Sgt. Paul Jackson, soldier in the 1st Force Recon under the orders of Lt. Vasquez. The team fails to get Al-Asad and a nuclear device explodes killing all the marines in the area. After the marines were killed, the SAS begun an operative with the USMC to stop the Ultranationalists. At the end of the game, dies the last of the known-in-game marines, SSgt. Griggs). In Call of Duty 5: World at War Pvt. Carlson Miller was rescued by his teammates, after being captured by Japanese soldiers. The USMC begins with an attack to Okinawa and ends taking the Shuri Castle. In Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 They're just mentioned two times: First time when the Task Force 141 are operating in the Oil Rig, and then when Shepherd mention them at the end of the game to Soap Mactavish. In Call of Duty 7: Black Ops Captain Alex Mason and Sergeant Frank Woods are USMC soldiers, and SOG operators. USMC marines can be seen fighting in Khe Sanh against the NVAs in the Vietnam War. SOG Operators are USMC marines and CIA agents. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare XX Former USMC marine, Trevor Hewitt became a CIA agent to start a deep undercover mission to get information about the Chechens who have invaded Somalia for unknown purposes and have estabilished camps there. After informing to the U. S. Navy, Hewitt escaped from Somalia and the USMC started to exterminating them and finish the job with an air-strike called by Lt. Austin Diane. Then the game centers into a one marine: Cpl. Nick Odeth, the Marines begun then an operative against the Shadow Company Crack Troops led by Steven Sting. The operative begins with Odeth spying them, killing Benjamin, one of the third bosses and finish when Commander Reese downs the SC sub-bosses' helicopter with a Javelin Rocket Launcher, and with the death of Cpl. Odeth, Steven Sting and Anthony. The Marines reappear in Second Sun, where Cpl. Serena is killed at the end, in Peace of Shit, where Commander Reese's squad must kill all the Russian traitors, in Black Dawn Part 2, where Pvt. Salgado must search for his fallen friend, and in Snuff, where SSgt. Mason Lee must torture the POWs and broadcast it to Worldwide Television. Multiplayer The USMC are a multiplayer faction that appeared in many COD games excepting maybe Modern Warfare 2. The USMC's multiplayer announcer in Call of Duty Modern Warfare XX is Commander Reese, while in Urban Warfare is SSgt. Mason Lee. Notable USMCs *Lt. Austin Diane *Cpl. Nick Odeth *Sgt. Paul Jackson *Cpl. Serena *Lt. Vasquez *PFC. Trevor Hewitt *SSgt. Griggs *Maj. Reese *Cpt. Reena *Sgt. Cauffiel *Sgt. Coolidge *Ssgt. Lee *Sgt. Orton *Sgt. Roebuck *Pvt. Polonsky *Pvt. C. Miller *Sgt. Sullivan *Tank Dempsey *Pvt. Salgado *Sgt. Frank Woods *Cpt. Alex Mason Announcer Quotes " C'mon let's go! " -- Major Reese when the match starts. " Outstanding, Marines, Out-fucking-standing! " -- Major Reese at Victory. " Team Ass-Kicking " -- Major Reese when saying "Team Deathmatch". " Arrrggh, shit. " -- Major Reese at Defeat " Hey stop that shit right there, son! " -- Major Reese's warning to a TKer. " Tration is a serious crime, boy, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT! " -- Major Reese kicking a player due to teamkilling. " Haha! We're going to help them with bodybags now! Good work, team! " -- Major Reese at Victory " Enemy crapter incoming! " -- Reese announcing an enemy helicopter " Sons of bitches kicked our balls, but didn't break our spirit. " -- Commander Reese at Defeat " HOO-FUCKING-RAH! GOOD WORK, EVERY OF YOU. " -- Commander Reese at Victory " Stay alive, I need you alive. " -- SSgt. Mason Lee when the match starts. " Go with god, brothers! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee when the match starts. " They didn't see that coming! Good work! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee at Victory " You're the best soldiers I've seen in my entire life! -- SSgt. Mason Lee at Victory " Ahhh you gotta be shitting me! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee at Defeat " Stop it or I'll kick your ass! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee's warning to a TKer. " Get this son of a bitch outta here! NOW! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee's kicking a TKer. " Suck it up, the war is not over! " -- SSgt. Mason Lee at Defeat Player Quotes " Tango down! " -- After killing an enemy. " I'm out! " -- When reloading. " Motherff..! " -- When being hit with a semtex. " Cover me, bro! " -- When reloading. " Can you fucking stop shooting me, asshole? " -- Complaining about a teammate attack. " Hey, moron! It's me! " -- Complaining about a teammate attack. " Get the fuck outta my sight! " -- Complaining about a team crossfire. " Watch where you're going! " -- Complaining about a team crossfire. " Shit! It's stuck! " -- When being hit with a semtex. " I'm bleeding out, man! " -- When Last Stand. " Need help over here! " -- When Last Stand " MEDIC!! " -- When Last Stand " Calm down, dude, I'm here! " -- Reviving a Teammate " C'mon, bro! " -- Reviving a teammate " Get your ass up! C'mon! " -- Reviving a teammate